4 Darkness Strikes Part 2
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Be prepared as things start to get messy. People are beginning to get hurt... houses are starting to topple over... lives may soon be lost... Is it too late to save Will and Bloom from their evil corruption? What can the others do to stop Will and Bloom without going to drastic measures?
1. Elyon's Change

**Alright you guys, sorry for the cliff-hanger last time. Here's part two of the girl's final battle against Will, Bloom and Darkar.**

A gasp escaped Musa's mouth and a tear fell down onto Riven's cheek. Her heart was beating fast and Musa began to wonder, 'Why wasn't it me?'

"Will, how could you do this," Cornelia cried.

Will laughed, but she sounded slightly unsure. She turned to Cornelia and said, "It was easy! You are all too weak and, if you don't give up, I'll kill you!"

Tecna and Taranee shut their hands into fists. Will smiled at them and turned around. She was about to jump in the air and take off, when something wrapped around her left leg. "Where do you think you're going," Tecna questioned.

"Will, you aren't like this! We're the Guardians of the Veil, and we've been through so much stuff we aren't even that anymore. Remember when the Oracle and the counsel closed the Veil? They gave us a new job as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Come on Will, you can't just let that go," Taranee shouted.

"We aren't going to back down. Will, we may not have known the true you, but I trust Taranee and your friends and if they aren't going to give up on you, neither am I," Tecna continued.

She flew forward with Taranee at her side. Together they were surrounded in an orange and green light. A triangle shaped broach appeared on Tecna's chest with a green jewel resting in the middle. A triangle shaped broach also appeared on Taranee, but it looked like one of the corners were missing. In the top corner was an orange, flame shaped jewel.

"They earned their Charmix," Flora gasped with joy.

Taranee turned to Tecna and nodded. Together they shouted, "Winx Charmix!" and their broaches reappeared. Around Tecna's waist was a thin strap connected to a purse like object that took the shape of an opened padlock. Around Taranee's waist were two straps connected to an orange, circular, purse like object.

"So you got some fancy new jewellery. Big deal-"

"It's a very big deal," Flora shouted.

Will smiled and cracked her neck. She smirked, "I stand corrected, but you see, not even Charmix is going to save you."

Taranee sighed as she surrounded Will with a circle of fire. Will stood the middle of the flames. Despite the light given off by the flames, she was still surrounded by shadows. Tecna created a green rope made out of pure energy. The rope attached itself to Will's arms and legs. The other end of the ropes attached to trees or rocks nearby.

"Will, I am so sorry that I have to do this. I know you're still in there and I hope that you can forgive me," Taranee apologized. She clapped her hands together. The flames surrounding Will closed in on her and she disappeared in the flames.

"Taranee, are you crazy?" Cornelia gasped.

Taranee closed her eyes. As she lowered her hand the flames lowered as well. It didn't go unnoticed by the other girls that a tear had escaped from Taranee's eye.

Guilt fell onto Cornelia. She walked over and stopped right behind her friend. "Taranee… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. You did the right thing even if it meant hurting on of our friends. It's like the Oracle said last year, 'the time will come for hard decisions to be made. It's up to you to make the right choice.'"

"I know," was all Taranee could possibly say.

Laughter spread throughout the forest. The boys stayed close to the girls and stayed on alert. The girls held their boyfriend's hand if he was there. The wind picked up and clouds formed in the sky. Everything became dark. The sky threatened to rain at any second. The girls assumed it didn't start raining because Irma wasn't going to let it. Lightning spread through the sky. It crashed down to the girls and set the trees on fire.

"AHH!" Cornelia and Flora cried. They dropped to their hands and knees as the fire spread from tree to tree.

Irma looked around. She spotted a pond then jumped into it. Irma stood knee deep in the water with her hands playing with the water on the surface. She lifted her hand from the pond and the water followed. The water following her hands soon turned from a stream to a giant wave. The wave crashed into the trees and put out the fire.

Cornelia rubbed her head one more time before taking to the sky. Hay Lin, Stella, Elyon and Flora followed. Hay Lin flew through the air in a perfect circle. Soon a tornado formed and she sent it into the sky. Storm clouds began to disappear as the tornado left sight.

Elyon took Stella's hand as they flew into the clouds. A radiant light spread through the clouds and a warm feeling spread to those watching below. Will and Bloom appeared as the shadows disappeared.

"It's time to brighten up their day," Stella shouted.

"We'll go for it," Elyon agreed.

Stella examined Elyon in the moment she had. 'She's changed,' Stella thought.

Wings had sprouted on Elyon's back. The lovely, transparent flower pedals glimmered from the light of their owner. Her hair was held out of her face by a crown like head band. The few pieces of her hair that weren't long enough to reach the crown fell to the side of to the side. Elyon's green robes had changed to a dark blue dress. The dress went to her knees and was cute diagonally. Elyon's dress didn't have any sleeves, it was tight above her waist, but once it reached below that point it flowed freely. And finally, Elyon's shoes were simple slippers. They were blue like her dress and round instead of pointed.

That was when Stella noticed something else that was different. A broach had appeared on her own chest in the shape of a mirror. Lying in the middle was an emerald acting as glass. Stella also gained a blue purse around her waist with a thin strap holding it there.

Stella gasped as she realized that Elyon also had Charmix. The trinket was heart shaped with, yup; you guessed it, a blue jewel placed in the center. A thick, light blue strap went around Elyon's stomach and attacked to a diamond shaped purse.

Elyon and Stella reached forward with their hands and created a glow brighter than fire. The two girls collided with Bloom and Will. In result, two girls were sent flying to the ground below.

**What two girls lost? Tune in next week!**


	2. Devastation

"Oracle," Luba shouted with her voice filled with fear.

In return, the Oracle raised his hand as to silence his friend. "I know what you are here to tell me Luba and I do not wish to be troubled with the news of the guardian again."

"So you've heard," Luba asked as she finally caught her breath.

The Oracle nodded, "Indeed."

Tibor stepped forward. He gave a quick bow as a greeting then stated his mind, "I've never seen this much dark magic in the hands of a guardian, Oracle. How do you suppose that we rid her of it?"

"Do not forget that the guardians have names Tibor. The one we speak of is Will, just as the next is Irma, then Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin," the Oracle replied smoothly.

"Yes," Luba exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Just as Hay Lin named the previous guardians C.H.Y.K.N. She has named the present ones W.I.T.C.H. This represents the guardian's bond. Should that not stop Will, then nothing can."

"Oracle," Yan Lin spoke, "there is a second girl that has been cursed, correct?"

The Oracle nodded.

"Who is this second girl," Luba questioned.

"It is Bloom," the Oracle answered which earned him three gasps from his friends.

"Not _that_ Bloom," Luba feared.

Tibor blinked hard to try and recover from shock. He was able to speak, but it was rough due to the lack of air that he had, "Bloom of Sparks?"

The Oracle closed his eyes, sighed and nodded.

"Bloom and Will are said to be Elemental," Luba informed, "Then the rest of the guardians… and Elyon-"

"Are Elemental as well," the Oracle confirmed.

"I knew the my granddaughter was going to have rough battles, but to be a chosen Elemental," Yan Lin said fearfully, "This is a weight that may be too heavy for the girls."

* * *

"Bl-o-o-m," Sky called out in front of him.

"Will," Matt screamed.

Bloom's dark smile was enhanced once Will added her laughter to it. They hovered overtop of the few boys and girls who were still standing. Will and Bloom dropped from the dark sky ad landed in the clearing that they had created from their attack.

Stella had lost her Winx and she lay beside a Winx less Elyon in the middle of the clearing. Stella's favorite striped, blue and pink dress had been ripped from twigs and branches. The rip went up her side to reveal blood on her white under shirt. Elyon's crown had been knocked off her head and ley bent about two meters away. There was a nasty cut across the top of her forehead almost touching her hair line. Elyon's dress was missing its beautiful petals and the lovely material that it was made with had been torn. Both of the girls were missing at least one shoe and they were both lying unconscious on the ground.

Will made a quiet clicking noise before tilting Elyon's head sideways to further examine the gash across her forehead. "It's too bad… Elyon could have been a very useful ally," she chuckled.

Layla ran to Will and swat her foot away. "Don't touch Elyon like she's nothing," Layla declared.

Bloom raised her hand so that her palm lay directly in front of Layla's face. "Just get lost Layla," she ordered before creating a black fire in her palm. It shot at Layla's head causing her to go flying back. Just before she hit the ground, Layla was caught by Irma.

"That's enough," Darkar's voice commanded throughout the forest. "We have all five elements that we need girls, you may return!" Just as Darkar's voice disappeared, so did Will and Bloom.

Cornelia dropped out of the sky and landed a few meters away from Elyon. Her face was scrunched up in sorrow and, if the gang didn't know Cornelia, they would have mistaken her for Elyon's sister. Cornelia grabbed Elyon's hand, not with affection, but with care and shouted, "Why did it have to be you! Why is it always you, Elyon? You were supposed to have an easy life and grow up normally so that one day the two people from Meridian that raised you could tell you the truth! But instead Phobos had to take over your throne and trick you into believing his lies! I should have been there more than I was!"

Caleb placed his hand on Cornelia's shoulder to comfort her. As much as Cornelia wanted to shake the hand off, it wasn't going to help anyone if she started being personal.

Hay Lin landed beside Stella then dropped to her knees. She scarcely stared at the powerless fairy as she lay so weak in the ground. Hay Lin brought her hand to Stella's neck and become relieved once she found a heartbeat. Flora did the same for Elyon and she too found relief.

Matt collapsed to his knees and turned his palms into white fists. He punched the ground in front of him with a loud sob. He then looked up to the clearing sky and cried, "Will how could you do this? I can't believe that someone like you would let this happen to your friends! Let alone the fact that one of them was a fellow guardian!"

Cornelia stood up with a new look of determination. In a low light flash of green, she made her Winx disappear and she turned to the others. "The boys can't fly and we're all exhausted. Don't waste your energy holding onto your transformation and give yourselves a chance to regain your strength."

Irma and Layla nodded. They were the first two to change back to shorts and a shirt before the others changed back as well.

"It would be a smart idea for those of you wearing fancy clothes to change your outfits," Tecna declared.

Soon all of the girls were wearing beige shorts and a V-neck shirt with a color that matched their powers. There was a scatter of pink, yellow, blue, green and orange.

"It was brief, but I got a good view of the forest," Layla informed while rubbing her face for the third time, "I know which direction Shadow Haunt is and I can bet that's where Bloom and Will went."

Cornelia gently lifted Elyon's arm. She got it over her shoulder and stood while supporting her friend's weight. Caleb walked over to her and wrapped Elyon's other arm over his shoulder. Cornelia smiled thankfully as they began to walk towards Layla. Brandon took Stella in his arms. He followed Caleb, Cornelia and Elyon over to Layla. Musa took Riven's hand as he stood up with her. They too, went to Layla.

Layla sighed then turned to the forest in front of her. "Alright," she declared, "Let's go."


	3. Phone Calls

"Susan, do you have any idea where Irma is," Irma's father asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Will either." Will's mom spoke into the phone with a hushed voice. She was absolutely terrified that, if Irma's father was calling her, there was no progress on the police investigation. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all vanished without a single trace. It was an exact repeat of Elyon's dissapearance a few years ago.

"I hope they're all okay," Irma's father replied.

"Yeah, me too," Will's mother sighed, "Umm… Can I call you back? There's someone else calling me."

"Okay. Good bye."

"Bye." Will's mom put down the phone into the receiver. She then pressed a different line and answered, "Hello?" with a sob.

"Hey, mom!"

"Will," Susan gasped, while nearly dropping the phone, "Where are you young lady? Are you off somewhere with your friends? Are you hurt? Are they hurt?"

"Stop worrying mom. Everyone is fine. I was just calling you to tell you we'll be arriving home in about a week's time. I'm sorry, but I can't speak over the phone. Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon-"

"Elyon's there too?"

"Yes, now would you let me finish," Will growled. She cleared her throat then continued, "Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, Matt, Cornelia, Irma, Caleb and I all have something that we need to tell you. Promise me that you'll be home in a week and you won't come searching for us."

"Okay, but-"

"I have to go, love you mom!"

"Wait Will!" The phone beeped. "Happy Birthday," Will's mom sighed as she hung up the phone. The more that she stared down at the phone, made her miss Will even more. She desperately wanted to dial *69, but Will had told her not to come searching for her. Not only that, but Will hadn't demanded anything from a kidnapper and she sounded absolutely fine. Will is going to be home in a week and she could already be on her way home now. After all, there was the buzzing of a rushing wind in the back ground.

"What was that," Bloom asked.

Will put her cell phone down by her waist and it disappeared. She turned to Bloom with a smirk and replied, "That was my mother. I told her not to worry about me or the others and that we'll be there in a week's time."

"Why'd you do that," Bloom questioned.

Will chuckled, "Because we'll be there to take over earth and it'll happen in a week. I told my mom that everyone would return home, I just never said how."

Bloom joined in on Will's chuckle before landing in Darkar's Throne room. The table that Bloom had been lying on earlier was now home to the four Codexes. Darkar began his chant and Bloom and Will watched as the portal to Realix started to open.

* * *

Mrs. Faragonda stood in front of her window, this was her normal position when something was worrying her, and stared out past the school's grounds and over the horizon. It was raining; the sky was black and the ground even more so.

As expected, Mrs. Griselda entered wearing a worried look that completely mirrored Mrs. Faragonda's.

"I'm leaving now," Mrs. Faragonda answered the unspoken question, "It cannot be avoided any longer."

"I see," Mrs. Griselda sighed, "Well, good luck then. The school will be here when you get back."

Without another word, Mrs. Faragonda turned from the window and left through the door Mrs. Griselda had come in. As she left, Mrs. Griselda's sight never left her, but Mrs. Faragonda seemed determined to stare at the ground.

"Come back safely… Faragonda."

Mrs. Faragonda walked through the halls faster than she had planned. Before she even noticed, she was outside in the rain. She pulled her cloak over her snow-white hair and wrapped it around her body. Not only was it raining, but it was also cold.

"Just as I expected," Mrs. Faragonda whispered to herself, "Nature reacts to the people around it. The rain couldn't have come at a better time."

* * *

"Irma, can you get rid of this rain," Cornelia asked impatiently.

"No," Timmy intervened, "It would give away our position and further exhaust Irma's energy.

Irma didn't quite understand what Timmy had said, but knowing that she beat Cornelia in an argument was good enough for her. She stuck her tongue out at the blond and in return received a roll of eyes.

"Very mature," Tecna sighed.

Everyone enjoyed a small laugh.

"Okay," Layla yelled, "We have to set up a place to stay for tonight. The rain isn't helping my sense of direction, we need sleep and it's probably a bad idea to attack Shadow Haunt at only half strength."

"Sounds good," Stella, to everyone's surprise, agreed. She slowly lowered herself from Brandon's arms and smiled at the others.

"Riven, Musa and I will keep an eye out for danger," Sky shouted, "Timmy and Tecna, you two are in charge of the building blueprints. Cornelia and Caleb, you two will take Elyon somewhere she can rest. As for the rest of you, listen to what Timmy and Tecna tell you!"

Everyone nodded and set off on their job.

Tecna and Timmy created a quick and easy, 3D hologram of where wood and logs were to go. The Specialists used their swords to cut the trees, despite Flora and Cornelia's protests, and then placed them into the hologram.

After the temporary house was built, Cornelia and Caleb brought Elyon inside and made her a small bed, then did the same for everyone else. Then Cornelia went outside with Flora to use their powers to make the walls stronger and water proof.

Sky, Riven and Musa came back from their watch to report that nothing bad was happening and it seemed that the rain would clear up soon. They were replaced with Matt, Caleb and Layla to allow the most exhausted people to get some rest. It was decided that when the moon was in the middle of the sky, Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee would take over the watch.

So now, Hay Lin sat on top of a large tree staring off in the distance. She kicked her legs back and forth with a small smile. The wind blew calmly through the night and made Hay Lin wonder if this was all just a dream.

Irma watched the moon light leave the lake. She sighed as she realised just how much trouble she was going to be in when she got home. Irma could picture the conversation now.

"_Young lady, where have you been? We were worried sick about you," her dad would yell._

_Chris would just be sitting on their sofa watching TV._

"_I was saving the world dad! My friends and I were off in the world of Magix!"_

Irma laughed silently to herself. Her dad would definitely make her see go see a doctor, or maybe a psychologist?

While the other two were enjoying their night, Taranee was far from it. She knew that her parents, no, her _mother_ would kill her for being gone so long! Taranee wouldn't have the slightest word of defence against her mother and would probably be forced to abandon her college studies to take mom's-punishment-one-O-one!

"This is so not good," Taranee mumbled.

Then she heard a noise, a loud _crack_ that came from right behind her.


	4. An Unexpected Set Back

**I am so sorry my readers! If I had remembered that I left you all on a cliff hanger, than I would have updated much sooner!**

Taranee's heart beat wildly as her fear penetrated her mind. Her fist caught fire as she spun around to confront the noise. The fire from Taranee's hand soared into the air and provided her with light to examine her surroundings.

Taranee's fist instantly fell as she spotted a hurt-looking person lying on the ground in front of her. She ran over to the unconscious being and proceeded to turn them over. It was revealed to be a woman of Yan Lin's age, but with snow-white hair and less wrinkles.

The woman made panting noises as she breathed. Her heart was pounding and blood was slowly leaking through her robe.

"Let's get you out of here," Taranee spoke firmly with much less sorrow than before. She lifted the woman into her arms and began her struggle of a walk back to the cabin.

"Taranee," Cornelia called happily as the face of her friend appeared in view. Her happiness quickly faded with her next few questions, "Oh, who is that? Is she hurt?"

"Mrs. Faragonda," Flora exclaimed, this woke the rest of the sleeping people.

"Taranee, set her here," Tecna ordered as she offered up her own bed for the hurt head-mistress.

"What's all the commotion," Irma questioned as she walked through the door, closely followed by Hay Lin. They both stopped at the sight of Mrs. Faragonda. "Who's that?"

"Head-Mistress Faragonda," Stella answered, "She's kinda like our principle."

"She _is _our principle," Tecna corrected.

"And she needs help," Sky added, "but we also have to get to Darkar."

Layla nodded.

Brandon sighed, "This could be trouble. We can't fight Darkar, carry Faragonda and Elyon, _and_ save Bloom and Will all at the same time."

"So we'll split up," Cornelia suggested. "Half the boys and half the girls stay here while the rest of us go down to Shadow Haunt. When everyone that stays here is ready, they can join the rest of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Riven agreed.

"I'm staying up here," Stella declared, "My power comes from the sun and I don't do caves."

"Okay… Who's going to pick who stays and goes," Irma questioned as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

Everyone was shocked with who stood up.

"I will," Helia stated. "We want a small group to go first, then a larger group. So, Musa, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Irma, Hay Lin and Matt will be the only ones going down."

The seven people nodded.

"As for everyone else, Tecna and Timmy have been doing well so far, so let's let them continue."

Tecna stepped forward as Helia stepped back. Flora gave him a gentle hug before they both gave Tecna their full attention.

"When the sun rises, all seven people who are going into Darkar's cave will leave. As for the rest of you, go get some sleep and I'll let you know what's going to happen in the morning," Tecna kindly ordered.

Everyone did as they were told.

Musa sighed as she let the last few minutes of relaxation free her muscles. She knew that there was going to be a long trip ahead of her, and if she wasn't prepared, it was going to be a horrible one.

"Are you ready to go," Layla asked her. Sensing to worry in her friend's voice, Musa knew that Layla must be worried.

"Yeah," Musa exclaimed with a happy energy that turned Layla's frown into a smile. "Don't worry about me Layla! I'm as well prepared for this trip as anyone's gonna be!"

Layla giggled. "Alright," she replied, pulling Musa to her feet, "Then we'd best be off now before it's too late."

"Right," Musa sighed. She now fully recalled why they were out there in the first place. Their teacher had turned out to be a fake and she took Bloom away. But not only that, Bloom had been corrupted by Darkar and forced to hurt her friends in order to do Darkar's biddings. Then later it turned out that there were others who were hurt by Will, her friends. They were all the same age and all suffering because of that low life, Lord Darkar.

"C'mon everybody," Layla called out to the group, "We have a job to do!"

"Yeah," half of the others shouted. The ones who were leaving to go down into Shadow Haunt began to leave the little hut before Stella stopped them.

"Hang on a second you guys," Stella called. "You can't go hiking like that!"

When Stella snapped her fingers, the girls' hair became held back behind their head by a blue scrunchy and their clothing changed to shorts and a stomach bearing t-shirt. The color of the girls' clothing reflected their powers. Like Musa's was red and Irma's was blue.

"For a second there I was worried she was going to change our clothing too," Sky joked silently to Brandon.

"Careful Sky, that's my girl you're talking about," Brandon replied in a far from serious voice.

"Thanks Stella," Layla thanked with a smile. "These are great!"

"You really think so?"

Layla nodded and Stella hugged her.

Musa was hardly paying any attention though. Her gaze was focused on Riven. She slowly walked over to him, but stopped before they were more than a meter close. Musa was the first to speak, "I'm going and-"

Suddenly Riven walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me," he whispered, "promise you're going to come back and every thing's going to be okay."

Musa couldn't speak; she simply wrapped her arms back around Riven. Once she found the strength to speak, the only think she could say was, "Thank you."

Riven parted, but did so sadly. "Go," he chuckled, "go save the world."

Musa smiled, "I will." Musa slowly backed up, not wanting to let go of Riven's hand. As she slowly turned around she strained to touch Riven's fingers, before running off to catch up with the rest of the group. "I love you Riven," she whispered.

Riven smiled, "I love you too."

Although Musa didn't see it at first, she could feel the tiny broach that had appeared on her chest. Her smile grew when she glanced down to see a silver treble clef shaped broach sitting to the right of her chest. A tiny pink jewel sat on the bottom of the treble clef. Musa smiled again before the Charmix broach disappeared.

**So, yet again we've gotten another Charmix! :D**

**That's nine girls down and three to go, but two of them are Bloom and Will.**

**So how does Hay Lin get her Charmix, we'll see on the next episode!**


End file.
